1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to desk and wall mountable display devices and more particularly to an integral battery cover/adjustable stand for use with a display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Display devices, such as digital clocks, are designed such that the display face can be easily seen by an intended viewer. Such display devices, if they are desk or table mounted devices, utilize a stand which supports the device so that the display face is positioned at a viewing angle so that it may be seen by the viewer. Generally, the display face is positioned so that it is perpendicular to the desk or table surface thereby having a viewing angle which is parallel to the desk or table surface. This viewing angle is normally not adjustable. This creates a problem in that the viewer may not adjust the viewing angle for optimum positioning with respect to where display device is located, i.e., on a tall shelf, on a desk, etc.
In addition, the viewer may want to mount the display device to a nearby wall. Most display devices do not have an adjustable desk stand in addition to a wall mount.
Furthermore, many electronic display devices, such as quartz clocks, require batteries for power. Naturally, these devices require a cover which functions to hold the battery in place and to prevent dust and other airborne particles from contaminating the device circuitry. One of the drawbacks of the traditional display device which requires batteries is that two separate components, a battery cover and a stand, must be manufactured for each display device. This adds to the cost and the complexity of the manufacture and assembly.